Here's To The Night
by Jen-chan
Summary: *chapter 9 up* so when you hold on to the past then you will break down what little is left... (t/m implied)
1. Man Overboard

disclaimer: you know the drill…I don't own any blah blah blah blah…

----------

Here's To The Night

I. Man Overboard 

By: Jenny

Trunks woke up slowly, feeling the pain pulsate through his head. The sunrays streamed through the cracks of the curtains and he shields his eyes with the back of his hand. He let out a small groan as he rolled over onto his stomach.

"You stupid idiot."

He let out another, louder groan when he heard her voice.

"I can't believe you did it again," Marron sighed in annoyance, "why do you do this to yourself?"

He took a deep breath and turned onto his back again, desperately trying to ignore the headache. Immediately raising his arm again to block the sunlight, he grunted out in a low voice, "Leave me alone…"

She scowled.

"Excuse me, Mr. I-go-out-and-get-drunk-every-night-and-pay-for-it-in-the-morning," she crossed her arms, "but it seems to be that you are in _my _home, _my _room, and _my_ bed…so be nice."

He turned his head slightly towards her. Studying her blue eyes and the soft smirk that rested upon her lips. Then her words slowly registered in his mind, and he slowly sat up, rubbing his temples.

Silently, he examined the room. The walls were painted soft colors, with matching curtains and bed spread. A desk on the other side of the room, with a swivel chair pushed into it.

"So it is," he muttered, shaking his head in slight surprise.

She rolled her eyes, "Idiot." Opening her mouth, as if to continue speaking, she was interrupted by another groan from his.

Sighing, she uncrossed her arms, "Geez, you must be feeling like crap right now."

He looked up at her.

"Stay," she stuck her finger at him, "I'll be right back," and she left the room.

He watched her retreating back; his migraine seemed to be getting worse.

She came right back, just like she said. Handing him a cup of coffee and ordered him to drink it.

He drank the hot liquid obediently, and half-listened to her explain how she had to drag him from the club and how she had to clean up the…"mess" he left in her car. Then she started lecturing about his partying and drinking habits, and he snapped.

"Shut up! Shut up, SHUT up!!"

She gasped at his sudden outburst.

"This is MY life! I can take care of Myself, I do NOT need anyone's help and I don't need you, of all people, to lecture me about MY life!" His face-hardened, and he placed the cup onto the nightstand and got up from her bed. He stumbled and she caught him before he fell.

She quietly steadied him until he was perfectly balanced on both his feet, her face emotionless.

He scowled at her actions, and quietly, he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Not looking at him, she asked her own question in a whisper.

"Doing what?"

Frowning, he reached up and forced her head to look at him.

"This," he growled, "Why are you…you _helping_ me?"

She glared at him, pulling his hands away from her face, she growled back, "Believe it or not, idiot, I care about you."

His eyes flashed in surprise for a second, '_She cares about me…she **cares** about **me**?'_ before it was replaced by an unreadable emotion.

"Stop calling me that."

---------------

a/n: okay, this is my very first story…not the first story I've ever written, but my first _fan fiction_. Please tell me if it is good or if it sucks and I shouldn't even be allowed to write anything ever again. I haven't edited it really well or anything, so if there are some mistakes, sorry. I will fix them later, and…don't expect to understand what this whole story is going to be about (I don't really even know yet) just yet.


	2. Fast Forward To A Few Weeks Later

disclaimer: I own a yellow bunny stuffed animal with a pink nose. I like hugging it. : )

----------

Here's To The Night

II. Fast Forward To A Few Weeks Later 

By: Jenny

Marron stirred and awoke slowly to a tapping noise.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lying in her bed for about ten minutes, she finally realized the tapping was coming from her window.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Pushing her covers off, she left the comfort of her bed and walked groggily towards her window, rubbing her eyes along the way. Stepping into the spot lighted by the moon, she saw the all too familiar lavender hair. She unlocked her window and it opened without a creak.

"Trunks?" she started cautiously, "It's like, what? Two in the morning, what are you doing here?"

He grinned and watched her rub the sleep out of her eyes before he took her into his arms and flew off of the little island. She screamed and quickly grabbed a hold of his neck.

"ACCKKK!!! TRUNKS!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???!!!!!"

His grin grew as he flew over the glistening water.

-------------------

a/n: short, I know. It seems to be that I'm getting busier every hour…stupid school…ANYways…I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.


	3. Ocean Floor

disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here

Here's To The Night 

III. Ocean Floor

By: Jenny

--------------------

Previously:

"ACCKKK!!! TRUNKS!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???!!!!!"

His grin grew as he flew over the glistening water.

--------------------

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of the night air.

Marron blew her hair out of her now open eyes and looked up into the dark sky, lit up by tiny stars. The wind whipped against her bare arms and she shivered involuntarily.

Smirking, he looked down at her.

"Cold?" he sneered quietly before looking up again.

A short, simple question.

"What do _you_ think?" she started with a growl, "I'm wearing only a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and it FREEZING COLD!!!"

His smirk stayed upon his face as he carefully took off his jacket, balancing the blond all the while. Then, he placed it around her arms. She peered closely at his face.

"Aren't you cold now?"

He shook his head lightly in response, still looking ahead.

"You sure?" she inquired.

He nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Marron spoke again.

"Where are you taking me?"

He looked into her eyes momentarily, "You'll see."

She frowned, "Not even a hint?"

Shaking his head, he continued soaring above the water.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms gently around his neck and snuggled into his chest, _'Might as well get comfortable…' _

Her eyes drifted together and she inhaled deeply. Pausing, she opened her eyes. Something was wrong.

Raising her head she mulled over how she was going to approach this…deciding the blunt way would be okay, she proceeded.

"Trunks, have you been drinking?"

He looked down at her. Studying her face, her eyes, filled with question. He moved his gaze back forwards.

"What do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Trunks…"

He stopped abruptly and smiled, really smiled, seemingly to forget what they had just talked about.

"We're here!"

Marron looked around. They were still in the middle of nowhere, floating above the ocean.

She blinked.

"Where's 'here?'"

He smiled at her, "Hold your breath, we're going under."

She blinked again. What the hell was he talking about? She gasped in horror, when they began plunging head first towards to water.

"No, no, no, no, no, Trunks! What are you doing??? NO, NO, NO!!! Trunks! If I get pneumonia, I swear, I'm gonna –"

She cut herself off, taking a deep breath and holding it as they went under. It felt as if the water pierced right through her skin, before she felt nothing.

***

She gasped for air, as they sprung out of the water. Trunks, quickly, powered up his ki, drying them both.

"Trunks! You stupid son of a…"

Trailing off, Marron caught sight of where they were. It was a cave. The water reflected against the rocks, casting shadows among them. Her jaw dropped in awe.

He smirked again.


	4. For Crying Out Loud - 1

disclaimer: I OWN THE BUG!!! THE BUG IS MIIIINE!! MINE, I TELL YOU!!! MIIIIINNNNNE!!!! *laughs evilly* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *deep breath* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…okay, I'm done.

Here's To The Night 

IV. For Crying Out Loud - 1

By: Jenny

--------------------

Previously:

Marron caught sight of where they were. It was a cave. The water reflected against the rocks, casting shadows among them. Her jaw dropped in awe.

He smirked again.

--------------------

Trunks smiled as he watched the girl in front of him look around amazed.

"This place is beautiful…"

She spoke softly, as if she talked too loud the whole place would crumble and disappear. Marron sat down, on a nearby rock, still admiring her new favorite place. Her gaze turned to Trunks as he began to speak.

"Yeah, I know. I found it when I was swimming here yesterday."

She stared at him. He said it as if swimming in the sea was an everyday ordinary thing…

"You just, out of the blue, decided to go swimming…" she started, "out here…in the sea?"

Looking at her oddly, he replied simply.

"Yeah."

He was caught off guard when she started laughing.

He frowned.

"What's so funny?"

Gasping between her laughs, she at least _tried_ to answer, "No-…it-…you—…"

She looked at him.

He stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, still laughing, hands clutching her sides.

"Ne-…never-…mind…"

Calming down a bit, she smiled a sighed contentedly…

…before she burst into laughter all over again.

His lips straightened to a tight line.

He scowled.

"I still don't understand what is so funny."

Trunks stared at android daughter for about FIVE HOURS, (well, not _really_ five hours, but it felt like it) until FINALLY her laughter subsided.

Irritated, he proceeded to ask, "Are you _quite_ done?"

Swallowing down some giggles, she smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I promise, I will not laugh unless you know what I'm laughing about."

She giggled again and he snorted and turned away, examining the green moss growing on the rock above them. He blinked when he saw a tiny, black bug crawl in and out of little holes that were scattered throughout the stone. He followed the bug with his eyes, as it traveled around in curvy and straight lines. He levitated about an inch above the ground for a closer look. He watched intently as the bug, knowing it was being watched, stayed still, not moving the slightest, and it extracted some kind of transparent liquid around itself. The liquid, once meting contact to the bug's skin, immediately hardened, forming a better defense for itself.

"Whoa…" Trunks started, wide-eyed, "…Cool!"

Marron watched Trunks and giggled quietly at his antics. He was acting just like a little boy finding out lizards can grow back tails if it is ever cut off. She stepped off the rock, but stopped when she felt something weighing down in Trunk's jacket's pocket. Curious, she reached her hand in and pulled out the object. Her eyes met with a half empty bottle of vodka.

She turned her head up towards Trunks, whose gaze was still on the bug.

"Trunks…" Marron started warily.

He turned and floated down, eyes locking onto the bottle. His face became distant…distorted, almost.

"Where did you get that?" he asked icily.

"Why do you have this?" she asked back quickly.

He walked to her briskly, and reached his arm out to grab it. She retaliated by moving it behind her.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, slightly yelling.

"I'm not giving it to you." She stated obviously, shrugging.

Growling, he glared at her a few seconds.

"The hell you won't…"

He stepped closer to her and reached around her back, grabbing it before Marron could move.

--------------------

a/n: ^_^ Thanks to all everyone who reviewed!

p.s. just in case, there really isn't a bug like the one I just wrote about. I made that bug up when I was in first grade, and I think it's a nice bug. Except my original bug was pink with purple polka dots. And it could also produce a tiny umbrella when it rains. I wanna see a bug like that.


	5. For Crying Out Loud - 2

disclaimer: *blink blink*

Here's To The Night 

V. For Crying Out Loud - 2

By: Jenny

--------------------

Previously:

Curious, she reached her hand in and pulled out the object. Her eyes met with a half empty bottle of vodka.

…

"What are you doing?" he questioned, slightly yelling.

"I'm not giving it to you." She stated obviously, shrugging.

Growling, he glared at her a few seconds.

"The hell you won't…"

He stepped closer to her and reached around her back, grabbing it before Marron could move.

--------------------

Two bodies.

Two minds.

Two pairs of eyes.

Two hair-singeing glares.

Blue meets blue.

Neither wavering.

Neither showing signs of backing down.

The silence isn't deafening.

In fact, it's not even silent, many things can be heard.

The _drip, drip, drip_ of water against rock.

The crashing sounds of the waves outside.

***

Thinking quickly, Marron took the bottle back, grabbing it by the neck and holding it in position as if she were going to smash it against a near by rock. The clear liquid swished back and forth in its container.

Trunks stared at her hand…hard. Her knuckles were white, she was unmistakably holding onto it as much as her strength allowed. Even if he were to obtain back his precious drink, he'd have to pry it out of her hands, probably shattering the bottle himself in the end.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and counted to five, and in a low, guttural voice, he spoke.

"Give it back."

Marron shook her head slowly, sadness now showing in her eyes.

"No…" she began carefully, "Tell me, Trunks…tell me what's wrong…"

He growled and he sternly barked out a response stating nothing was wrong…

"Except for the fact that you have something that's _mine_."

Trunks held out his hand expectantly. She shook her head again, a little quicker this time.

"No." short and simple, "No…you can't keep doing this."

He scowled as he crossed his arms.

"I'm _not_ drunk."

Marron loosened a grip a tad…he was close enough, and she smell the liquor that was still lingering in his breath. She scoffed a bit, too.

"You're certainly getting there, though."

They both retreated back into a staring contest

…'till one glare softened…

"Trunks," Marron pleaded, worry apparent all through her voice, "please…what's wrong?" she paused, as if figuring out what to say.

"You know you can tell me anything…we've known each other since we were little kids…"

Trunks narrowed his eyes and his upper lip curled slightly in a very Vegeta-like manner.

"We haven't known each other _since we were little kids_."

She cocked her head to the right.

"What? Trunks –…"

"We've 'known' each other _when we were little kids._ And back then, we still DIDN'T _KNOW_ each other very well!" he sneered, emphasizing *know*. (*rolls eyes* obviously)

"Trunks, listen to me…"

He screamed out in frustration and it slightly echoed in the cave.

"No! _You_ listen…we knew each other _WHEN _we were little kids. Not _SINCE._ GET IT STRAIGHT! I WAS _EIGHT _AND YOU WERE _THREE_!"

He uncrossed his arms and gestured wildly.

"YOU CAN'T JUST COME BACK INTO MY LIFE _TWENTY _YEARS LATER AND STILL EXPECT TO _KNOW _ME! 'CAUSE YOU _DON'T _KNOW ME! YOU _DON'T_! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING"

The bottle still gripped tightly in her hand…

"BUT I _WANT_ TO!!"

She stomped her foot.

"I _WANT TO KNOW YOU! I WANT TO HELP YOU! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF"_

She gestured with her free hand to the glass bottle in her other.

"AND YOU CAN'T JUST _SHOW UP IN __MY LIFE DRUNK AND NOT EXPECT ME TO HELP YOUR GODDAMN ASS"_

The yelling ceased. They both stopped. Marron's shallow breathing filled the silence. She was having a hard time keeping in the tears that were threatening to fall.

Trunks's eyes were locked back onto the bottle. Following his gaze, Marron's grip involuntarily tightening again.

"No." she whispered harshly.

His eyes met hers. A low, rumbling noise rose from the base of his throat.

"I'm not giving it back. Tell me what's wrong."

"Then will you give me _my drink?"_

Marron looked at the liquor bottle, then to Trunks. And she hesitantly nodded her head.

"Alright."

They stared at each other, neither dared to make a move. Then…

Trunks loosened his shoulders, "Feh…Forget it…you wouldn't understand."

He waved his hand, dismissing further conversation, but she continued.

"Really? Why is that so?"

His jaw clenched for a moment.

"Like you don't know?"

She quirked an eyebrow.

"You…" he started in a low voice.

Her eyes stayed on his.

"You live in your perfect little life, with your perfect little family, and your perfect little rose-colored world."

She growled.

"I beg to differ."

His gaze left her eyes once again, and fell upon the bottle in her hands.

Noticing the direction of his stare, she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm _not giving it back until you tell me what's wrong."_

He growled.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"I DON'T NEED IT!"

"FINE!"

"HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!"

"FINE!"

"FIND YOUR OWN WAY BACK!"

And before Marron could register what he had said she replied…

"FINE!"

Her eyes opened wide.

"NO! Wait! TRUNKS!"

But it was too late; he already dove into the water.

"TRUNKS! GODDAMNIT! TRUNKS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!"

No response…she was alone.

"TRRRRUUUUUNNNNNKKKKSS! GODDAMNIT!"

She chucked the vodka bottle across the little cave and it shattered to little pieces.

Marron watched as the liquid spilled into the water.

"GODDAMNIT!"

She stomped her foot and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW??"

She heard the waves crashing outside.

The _drip, drip, drip of the water against the rocks._

The wind howling softly.

She looked around, shivering, she was glad she kept on Trunks's jacket.

It suddenly felt very, _very cold._

***

One body.

One mind.

One pair of eyes.

Looking around frantically.

Knees meet chest.

Arms wrapped around legs.

Cold seeping through sweats and a jacket left behind.

One pair of eyes…

…drifting closed.

One mind…

…losing consciousness.

One body…

…cold.

So cold…

…so…so…cold.

--------------------

a/n: I'm so so so sorry the story got deleted : ( …for some reason the summary wouldn't change. Hmm…so, I did post a part six before it was deleted, but I'm not going to post part six back up until I finish writing it again. I re-read it, and I didn't like it. It seemed too short and rushed. I'm really really really really really really really sorry!! : (


	6. Morning After - 1

disclaimer: I own a yellow bunny stuffed animal with a pink nose. I like hugging it. : )

a/n: first of all, I want to say again that I am really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_ sorry that this story got deleted. I actually tried to change the summary when I saw what I did, but it _wouldn't_ change, and I have no idea why…anyways that mistake will certainly not happen again…I hope…no, actually, yes, it will not happen again.

I am still really sorry about what happened. And I will not leave this computer until I've finished my…my…*sees BIG spider crawling across desk*…my…AHHH!!!!!! SPIDER!!!!! *runs off screaming*

Chibi Trunks: *blink blink* ahem…the author has obviously run off like the coward she is *smashes spider* …sssoooo…I'll be here with you today. The author originally invited me to read this chapter with you people, anyways ^_^…as you can probably see, I am not Mirai Trunks or GT Trunks, I am simply just Trunks (and I do NOT appreciate being called CHIBI!) *climbs up onto swivel chair* do not mistake me for M. Trunks, I don't think I wanna live the life he has, and certainly do NOT mistake be more GT Trunks!!!! *spins around in chair* Did you ever see his HAIR?? And what's with all his BLUSHING!!! And he _works_ at Capsule Corps. as _president_!!! *stops spinning* What about fighting!!?? I should at least be able to go SSJ2 at that age!!! But nnnooooooooo, I _work_…hmf, no wonder tousan said that he's proud of _me_, oh and tousan also saved the life of M. Trunks…hmf…_he_ could go USSJ. AND what about his [GT Trunks's] hair!! *jumps up and down on chair in frustration*

Random Reader: …*blink blink*…um…Chibi Trunks? Isn't your hair the same as GT Trunks's is?

Chibi Trunks: *stops jumping and glares at random reader, left eye twitches* his HAIR IS NOT THE SAME AS MINE!! HIS IS…IS…STUPID…and…and…IT'S JUST NOT THE SAME!!!

Random Reader: …

Chibi Trunks: …AND DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!!!!!

Random Reader: eep!

(Chibi) Trunks: ahem…*sits down* where was I?

Another Random Reader: GT Trunks's hair was bad? …I mean, is bad…er…I mean, will be bad…no, is bad…will be…is…was…

(Chibi) Trunks: thank you! but no that wasn't it…oh! I remember…I will be here with you readers today to read this chapter…so…on with the story!

Another Random Reader: …is…no, was…will be, was, is…

(Chibi) Trunks: I said, 'THANK YOU!!!!' Which, in Trunks-a-nese, means, 'SHUT UP!!' And on that note, here comes the title…

Here's To The Night 

VI. Morning After

By: Jenny

--------------------

Previously:

"FIND YOUR OWN WAY BACK!"

…

"TRUNKS! GODDAMNIT! TRUNKS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!"

No response…she was alone.

…

She looked around, shivering, she was glad she kept on Trunks's jacket.

It suddenly felt very, _very cold._

--------------------

The blond stared coldly at the purple haired saiyan sleeping in the bed. She crossed her arms.

Oh, he was definitely going to pay for what he had done.

***

Trunks's brow furrowed together, as he slowly, slowly, opened his eyes, one at a time. He closed them tightly when he felt as if a million sledgehammers were slamming down onto his head. Raising both hands, he brought them up to rub his temples gently, while sitting up. Looking towards his next destination, he sighed. The bathroom seemed so far away…

Letting out a low grunt, he proceeded to get out of bed when an energy blast shot its way towards him. He barely moved out of the way, and it hit him in the shoulder, sending him flying towards the wall. Luckily enough, he stopped himself before he hit it. He grabbed his burnt shoulder, as the pain traveled up and down his sore muscles. He let out a yelp when he dodged another blast aimed for his head. Trunks avoided all the other oncoming blasts, trying to figure out who, exactly was, sending them. Finally, he sent one, himself, only to find it come back to him, hitting him in the side. Black dots clouded his vision, making his already extreme headache even worse. His eyes widened in surprise when the figure moved out of the dark. _'What is she doing here?'_

Trunks quickly racked his brain of the events he'd done last night, only to come up with nothing. He remembered bits and pieces of swimming and going to one of the clubs in the city…but what did that have to do with the woman standing before him?

Another small blast hit him in his already burnt shoulder. He yelled out in pain.

"Goddamnit! Mother of f…—What the hell is all this for!!??"

Her expression remained cruel as her frown tightened.

"Don't give me that."

She sent another blast flying for his head, she missed.

Trunks slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. She walked towards him leisurely, arms crossed. In the depth of her cool, blue eyes, anger shimmered relentlessly.

"Hello, Trunks."

He blinked a couple of times and shook his head, as if to get rid of the dizzying gaze his eyes gave him. Bile clogged up in his throat.

"Hey, Juuhachigou…" Trunks managed to start weakly.

…before a wave of nausea hit him.

--------------------

Chibi Trunks: *jaw drops to the floor* H-how can he…_I_…? How can she…? I—him…me…she…

Jen-Chan (yep, I'm back again ^_^): *to readers* aww…doesn't Chibi Trunks look so kawaii when he stutters??

Chibi Trunks: …hmf…couldn't my older self in your stupid story be stronger than Juuhachigou? Out of all the ki blasts in this chapter, I only sent _one_. ONE! And it hit myself. Hmf…*crosses arms and pouts* …it's not fair…hmf

Jen-Chan: *to readers* …isn't he cute when he pouts, too?

Chibi Trunks: *still pouting* don't call me chibi, either.

Jen-Chan: *to (chibi) Trunks* next time I invite you, I'm sure the chapter will be one you like…k?

Chibi Trunks: *muttering* stupid story Trunks…stupid story…stupid author…stupid, stupid, and more stupid

Jen-Chan: stupider

Chibi Trunks: nani?

Jen-Chan: 'stupider' sounds better than 'more stupid'

Chibi Trunks: no such word as stupider

Jen-Chan: yes, there is

Chibi Trunks: no there isn't

Jen-Chan: Yuh-huh!

Chibi Trunks: are you sure?

Jen-Chan: yes

Chibi Trunks: I don't think so.

Jen-Chan: There is!

Chibi Trunks: Nuh-uh!

Jen-Chan: Yes there is!

Chibi Trunks: No, there isn't!

Jen-Chan: Yes, there is!

Chibi Trunks: No!

Jen-Chan: Yes!

Chibi Trunks: No!

Jen-Chan: Yes!

Chibi Trunks: No!

Jen-Chan: Yes!

Chibi Trunks: No!

Jen-Chan: Yes!

Chibi Trunks: No!

Jen-Chan: No!

Chibi Trunks: Yes!

Jen-Chan: Fine.

Chibi Trunks: HAH! Wait a minute…hmf…doesn't matter anyway, the joke's on you! 'yes' in Trunks-a-nese means 'no' …so…HAH!

Jen-Chan: It does not mean 'no'…you just made that up, dork.

Chibi Trunks: I know you are, but what am I?

Jen-Chan: -_-" …kids

2nd a/n: sorry again about the story being deleted and all and sorry that this chapter is mainly just chibi trunks talking…I just think he's the best out of all the trunkses in the series : ) …even if he is a spoiled little brat.


	7. Morning After - 2

disclaimer: *blink blink*

[Here's To The Night]=

            VII. Morning After – 2

--------------------

Previously:

In the depth of her cool, blue eyes, anger shimmered relentlessly.

"Hello, Trunks."

He blinked a couple of times and shook his head, as if to get rid of the dizzying gaze his eyes gave him. Bile clogged up in his throat.

"Hey, Juuhachigou…" Trunks managed to start weakly.

…before a wave of nausea hit him.

--------------------

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned against the doorframe. Marron, her daughter…her _daughter_, could've died last night.

Thank God Krillin had awakened and felt Marron's life energy slowly fading. It had to be around three when they had found her in an underwater cave. _'An underwater cave, for crying out loud,' _Marron was barely conscious and freezing. Juuhachigou could never forget how cold her daughter was. Lips were blue and purple, _'Like a bad bruise,'_ she was so pale. Of course, after some hot cocoa and a senzu bean later, Marron was fine. Still…she, _Marron_, could've _died_…Juuhachigou's hand curled in a fist slowly and grit her teeth. The idiot in front of her, kneeling before the toilet, must have a death wish.

Trunks coughed and spit into the bowl. All the bile had made its way up his throat and out his mouth. Food and alcohol he had consumed the night before followed. His elbows propped up on the seat, his hands gripping the lid tight. Groaning, he pulled his head out from the bowl and leaned his forehead against the edge. He hated mornings. He hated headaches. He hated bathrooms. He hated lights. He hated the fluorescent lights. The humming sound they make. The _hmmmmmmzzzz _sound. He couldn't get it out of his head. _Hmmmmmmzzzzzzzz_.

Eyes shut tight, the humming got louder and louder. Turning his head, now facing Juuhachigou, he opened his eyes slightly. Sure enough, she was still there. Arms crossed, curt frown and everything. And once again, fluids and half solids traveled back up his throat and out his mouth, into the awaiting toilet he faced again.

Her lip curled, _'Disgusting…'_ she studied the pathetic male in front of her…half-lidded eyes, puking like there was no tomorrow, _'Perhaps…'_ she waited for him to settle down. Then she punched him in the gut and watched home double-over and fall unconscious. Picking him up by the back of his shirt collar, she sneered, and dragged him off to the island. _'Some super saiyan'_


	8. Starting All Over Again

disclaimer: *blink blink*

[Here's To The Night]=

            VIII. Starting All Over Again

--------------------

Previously:

He hated mornings. He hated headaches. He hated bathrooms. He hated lights. He hated the fluorescent lights. The humming sound they make. The _hmmmmmmzzzz _sound. He couldn't get it out of his head. _Hmmmmmmzzzzzzzz_.

…

Then she punched him in the gut and watched him double over and fall unconscious. Picking him up by the back of his shirt collar, she sneered, and dragged him off to the island. _'Some super saiyan'_

--------------------

He woke with a groan as pain swelled in his lower abdomen. His eyes opened immediately recalling what had happened in the morning, to find the angry eyes of Krillin. Trunks was not-so-obviously confused. When did Krillin come? The saiyan sat up quickly, noting that he was on a couch.

He looked around the small living room and his eyes lands on Juuhachigou, standing in the far corner staring at him coldly. This wasn't his apartment… _'At least I know why Krillins here…'_

"What the hell is going on?" he asked bitterly.

Trunks's gaze turned back towards Krillin's, who was standing before him.

Krillin growled and yelled out.

"What's going on??? What's going on!!??" He gestured largely with his hands, bring them out each time he asked.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing last night???…_With_ my DAUGHTER??"

Trunks scowled, narrowing his eyes and in a low voice he questioned thoughtfully, "Marron?"

"Hmf…don't jump to any conclusions, I wasn't with her last night." He crossed his arms and glared at the small man in front of him. _'At least, I don't_ think_ I was…'_

Krillin, too, crossed his arms across his chest. Anger was seeping through his veins, glowering up at the man in front of him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, next, you'll be telling me that you don't remember what you did last night?" Sneering at Trunks, Krillin shot daggers through his eyes (not in a literal sense though).

Trunks just growled.

Juuhachigou, who had remained silent long enough, walked over to the two males. She stood next to her husband.

***

Marron stretched and yawned as she clambered out of her room. She slept ALL morning. Quickly entering the kitchen, she hoped she wasn't late for work.

She walked briskly, passing the living room; she saw her mother and father out of the corner of her eye.

"Morning, daddy. Morning, mom." She stated so tiredly as she stepped into the kitchen, then, she paused. Did she just see what she think she saw? Slowly, she took a few steps back. She blinked.

"Trunks…"

Marron watched as he tore his glare away from her parents to her. His left shoulder was lightly burned, his clothes were slightly torn. Dark circles surrounded his eyes…

"…What are you doing here?"

Her voice was soft, eyes clouded with question…and something else that was…intelligible.

Krillin was swiftly at her side.

"Marron, honey? Are you feeling okay? Don't worry, I can call your work and tell them you're sick." All his anger and contempt towards Trunks, melted into worry and concern for Marron.

She smiled, "Daddy…I feel fine, nothing a senzu bean couldn't heal…right?"

"Are you sure? You don't want to stay home today and rest?"

"Daddy…I'm fine."

Juuhachigou eyes softened as she looked towards her family.

Trunks 'hmphed' and sneered, "I'd hate to break this tender loving moment, but I'm getting the hell out."

The worry and concern that Krillin had for Marron turned back into the anger he had towards Trunks.

He growled, "I'd advise you to stay _away_ from Marron."

The half-saiyan smirked, and cocked his head to the right.

"What? You're going to stop me?"

Krillin growled.

Trunks scoffed.

"What ever I did last night, must've really pissed you off, no?"

"I'll SHOW YOU PISSED OFF!"

Letting out a cry, Krillin pounced. Trunks stopped the shorter man with one hand. His grin grew and a mock expression of surprise appeared on his face.

"You _actually_ ATTACKED me!" sarcasm dripped through his voice.

"Liste-…" Krillin started, before his wife cut him off.

"And the idiot really doesn't remember anything."

He looked at Juuhachigou.

She turned to look at Trunks, "You really don't."

Trunks frowned. He looked over at Krillin, then at the girl behind him. Marron was staring at her feet, her head shot up when she felt another's eyes on her.

Quietly, he asked, "What did I do?"

Krillin growled again, "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DOOO? WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID! YOU--…" and, again, he was cut off, this time by his daughter.

"Nothing."

Juuhachigou stared at Marron with wide eyes. Krillin's jaw dropped slightly. Trunks studied her face. Stern,_ 'and… tired?'_

Flabbergasted, Krillin looked over at her daughter, "Wh-wha-…wha--? Marron…?"

"Daddy, it was nothing." Marron turned her head to face the saiyan, "It was nothing important."

Trunks looked confused for a second, before his eyes narrowed, and a frown reappeared upon his lips.

Curtly, he let out a, "Fine," then stalked out of the house and flew off the island.

Krillin still stared at Marron with his mouth open.

Juuhachigou got over her surprise and just looked at Marron questionably.

Marron looked at her mother, then at her father, then back to her mother.

"I'm fine!"

-------------------- 

a/n: …Trunks is kinda like Vegeta in this chapter isn't he? Haha…oh, well.

to the reviewers (thanks for reviewing):

**alannapurple**: yes, there actually is a point to everything…which will be shown in the later chapters…probably…if I actually continue writing, which usually is based on how much time I have…

**Nellie Chibi**: …that was kind gross wasn't it…don't worry I don't think that'll happen again. ; )

**flow-sista**: I know! That chapter was really short…I have a lot of school work…eek…school sucks right now…but this was a longer chapter, right? : )

**Satan's Angel a.k.a. Angie**: haha, sorry I couldn't post chapter seven sooner…I hope this chapter answered at least some of your questions.


	9. Everything's So Wrong And I Don't Belong

disclaimer: *blink blink*

[Here's To The Night]=

IX. Everything's So Wrong And I Don't Belong

--------------------

Previously:

"What did I do?"

…

Marron turned her head to face the saiyan, "It was nothing important."

Trunks looked confused for a second, before his eyes narrowed, and a frown reappeared upon his lips.

Curtly, he let out a, "Fine," then stalked out of the house and flew off the island.

--------------------

He didn't understand what Krillin was so angry. It was so un-Krillin-like to yell out like that. He growled. What business of his was it anyway? He could do whatever the hell he wanted to. He was his own man. Free. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, savoring his moment of peace, sailing through the air. Casually, he swung around in little loops, before he settled to a stop and gently landed on a secluded area in the forest. Trunks walked toward the little spring, babbling in front of him. He knelled down and carefully splashed some water onto his face.

Trunks examined his surroundings. He was completely alone here. Everything around him was completely silent, minus the spring and the occasional twittering of the bluebirds. Bluebirds. So small and delicate, with soft blue colored feathers. Blue. Like her eyes. He saw something glittering in her eyes this morning…

Trunks blinked and shook his head. So, what. He saw something in her eyes. Nothing important.

Nothing important. Just like what Marron had said…nothing important…

ARRGGHH! It was frustrating. What exactly did he do!? _'Don't dwell on this Marron issue so much…she said herself that you did nothing, so what's the big deal?'_

He sighed. Exactly, what was the big deal?

…

ARRGGHH!!

 _'What did I do!?'_

_ 'Nothing, you didn't do anything.'_

_ 'I need help…can you help me?'_

_ 'You can help yourself'_

_ 'Okay, but can YOU help ME?'_

_ 'I am you'_

…

His eye twitched. The humming sound…Trunks looked around, there weren't any fluorescent lights around. _hmmmzzzzzz_…THERE WEREN'T ANY LIGHTS!!!! Where else had he heard this buzzing? He yelled out in anger and frustration.

"THERE AREN'T ANY FLOURESCENT LIGHTS AROUND HERE!!!"

_ hmmmmzzzzzzzz_

"I HATE IT!"

 _'Shut up!'_

_ 'You shut up'_

_ 'I HATE you!'_

_ 'But then, don't you hate yourself?'_

Trunks yelled out again and raised hand out, palm facing the spring that was still babbling happily beside him. In a moment, the fountain was destroyed and replaced by a pile of rubble and dust.

Silence…

It was interrupted by a song of a bluebird.

Bluebirds…which brought his thoughts back to Marron…

He scowled. Shoving all thoughts of everything out of his head…he calmed.

He was alone. Trunks looked around slowly and shrugged. He might as well do some training. _'Never done that in a long time.'_

The saiyan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated. He discovered at age twelve that clearing your mind before you fought helps a great deal.

Just as he was about to start, he felt the presence of some others. Opening his cool blue eyes, his gaze met three men. Judging by the way the men were dressed, Trunks concluded that they must live in the forest. They all stood in a straight line, studying him. From left to right, Trunks, too, studied them. The first was considerably short, maybe around Krillin size. His hair was a brown color and to emerald pools formed his eyes. The one in the middle was tall. Probably as tall as Piccolo. He, also, had brown hair, but his eyes were black. The third, the one on the right, looked exactly identical to the first man. Trunks also could tell that they were all fighters—not very good fighters, but fighters nonetheless.

The man on the right smirked.

"Well, look at who decided to come to _our_ training ground, Takaki."

Man number one, who Trunks now assumed was Takaki, replied with a grin.

"He looks like he fights…" Takaki looked towards the man in the middle. "Ko, what do you think?"

Ko grinned sadistically and stepped forward, "Well? Can you? Fight, that is?" he chuckled, "You look certainly weak."

Trunks growled.

Ko's grinned wider, "Trying to look tough with that burn on your shoulder, hmm…?" he turned to Takaki, "I bet you I can knock him out in ten minutes, tops"

The saiyan narrawed his eyes. He did _not_ like that weakling _human_ in front of him and he did _not need_ this now.

Stepping towards Trunks even more, Ko lowered himself to a fighting stance. Trunks did nothing. The brown haired man frowned.

"Well, are you going to fight me?"

Trunks did nothing.

With a scream, Ko lunged at Trunks. But before he could even touch the purple haired man, some force threw him back. Ko struggled up and stared at Trunks. A white aura surrounded him. Ko growled and stood up.

"So--…"

Trunks let out a loud cry and in a burst of energy, the white aura swirled into a bright golden one, once again pushing Ko back, along with Takaki and the other man. But the saiyan didn't stop there. He continued to power up and with another scream, his hair raised high, his eyes turned blue.

"What the HELL?!"

The three men struggled to get up and Trunks continued his power up.

Energy crackled and exploded around the now golden haired man. He walked up to the cowering men in his Super Saiyan glory. He scowled at them.

"Just go before I decide to show you level two, and trust me, that'll probably scare you even more and you'd be shitting cows."

Trunks watched the three men run off and he could still hear them talking as they were running off.

"Who or what was _he_?"

"One _strong_ bastard."

Powering down, he lifted into the air. _'Bastard. Bastard. Baaaaassssssstttaaaaaaarrrrrrd_._ And on that note…what the HELL did I do to Marron? DAMNIT! And why can't I get her out of my head!?'_

He snorted. Seems to be that now he had to find her to get some peace.

***

Marron walked briskly down the sidewalk. A light breeze danced with her golden colored hair. Wrapping her red jacket closer to her body, she looked at her watch. She had an hour before her lunch break was over.

Her thoughts were of the ever so famous Trunks Briefs. She just felt compelled to help him, though what he said was true. They hardly did know each other. But it saddened her to see him in a state as such he is in now. She felt that they were close…somewhat close, but close nonetheless. Right? And it's also true that until a few weeks ago, they never saw each other for around twenty years. Twenty years…but that didn't mean Marron just forgot about him. She often spoke to Bulma, mainly because Marron's father and Bulma were close friends. The blue-haired genius was always working on something new, though. So all their conversations were usually one-sided. Marron often felt like she was bothering the scientist, until one day she brought it up. Bulma was surprised when she found out that Marron felt she was a bother, and quickly explained that she really does enjoy the android's daughter's company. After that day, Marron and her would work on things together. Marron helping her fix things, learning about machines along the way. She always enjoyed the days they were together, but the older woman always looked so tired…and sad. And when Marron would bring up if she were getting enough sleep, the woman would smile and nod confirming that she was fine.

The blonde smiled at the lady and collected her change and sandwich. She continued to walk to one of the outdoor tables and sat down. Marron looked around her. This was a nice place. She wished she could find an apartment soon. Every morning at the kitchen table she would be flipping through the paper looking for a decent place to live that was closer to her work. She loved the little island, but it was too far away! Letting out a breath she stared down at her lunch. The bread was lightly toasted. Inside, between the bread slices, were freshly cut tomatoes, mayonnaise, lettuce, egg, ham, and melted cheese. Almost drooling, she picked up her deliciously looking sandwich hungrily and was about to take a big bite when she felt a tap at her shoulder…

Standing beside her was a petite woman with short black hair and amazingly green eyes.

"Hello, I am so sorry to bother you, but I just moved here…and I mean really just moved here, like I left the train station about an hour ago…and I can't find my new apartment building. I was wondering if you could help me?"

Marron hesitantly put her sandwich down, promising she would eat it soon.

"Sure, I can help you."

The woman sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you. I've been searching ever since I left the station. My name is Ara… The building is called…uhh…For—chu—uu-na Heights?"

Marron's jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide.

"OHMYGOD! You have an apartment at Fortuna Heights?!!??"

"Oh! That's what it's called," Ara seemed completely oblivious to Marron's shock. "Yeah, and I STILL have to find a roommate…ahh…the joys of moving, right?" she chuckled lightly at Marron's ever drooping jaw.

She stuttered…she couldn't believe it. To get an apartment at Fortuna Heights was close to impossible. Everyone who lived there did _not_ want to move. And Marron said the first thing that came to her mind…

"I CAN BE YOUR ROOMMATE!!!"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Marron never meant to be so rude…or _loud_. Nervously, she glanced around and wondered how she ended up standing as she sat down.

Ara stared blankly at the flushing girl and smiled brightly, "You okay?"

Marron could hardly meet her eyes. She just yelled at a complete stranger.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Don't worry it's fine, although I am a little confused now…are you looking for an apartment?"

Marron looked at her and nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh, most definitely yes. I'm sorry for just blurting that out just before. I'm looking for an apartment closer to my work." She laughed nervously, "I live really far, in the middle of nowhere, literally. I'll split the rent and everything…"

Ara's smile never let her face.

"Well, you seem nice enough, but I don't even know your name…"

Once again, Marron's eyes bulged out of her sockets.

"Oh my god! That's right! I'm sorry my name is ---WHOA!!"

Before Marron could finish her sentence she was pulled from her chair and away from the table and a startled Ara.

Screaming, Marron tried to hang on to the table, but only managed to save her sandwich in her hands.

"AHH!!!! TRUNKS!!! I'M REALLY SORRY ARA!!!!!!! MY NAME IS MARRON!!! MARRON CHESTNUT!!!"

And she was dragged off screaming by a purple-haired man…that was semi-cute.

"M-A-R-R-O-N C-H-E-S-T-N-U-T!! CALL MEEEE!!!!"

Then she was out of Ara's sight.

"But what about the directions…?"

--------------------

a/n: whooo! I'm sorry for updating so very late. I have a very bad case of writer's block, so this chapter isn't all that great either : /  It was actually supposed to be longer…it was supposed to include where Trunks drags Marron to more or less…actually more…am I making sense? Anyway…ignore the spelling/grammar mistakes I might have ._.


	10. Break Down What Little Is Left

disclaimer: *blink blink*

[Here's To The Night]=  
                        X. Break Down What Little Is Left

***  
  
She let out a frustrated groan as she was dragged along the cement walkway.  
  
 "Trunks! Do you know how absolutely close I was to possibly getting a place in the city!?"  
  
He let his eyes slide back momentarily before focusing them forward again.  
  
"No, but does it really look like I care?"  
  
Marron sighed as she jerked her arm out of his grasp and mumbled that she could walk by herself. They continued to walk in silence, side by side. The usual sound of children laughing in the park caused Marron's eyes dart up from the ground. She snorted.  
  
"What is this? A stroll in the park on a sunny day? This _hardly_ seems like you."  
  
She cocked her head to the side as she thought about what she said. It didn't mean to come out as bitter as it sounded. The blonde truly, did want to help him, but it was so hard to get him to talk. And was she still angry about last night? No. Not very. Marron thought that she would be, but…there was just something…  
  
He was in need of a friend, even if he didn't know.  
  
Sighing inwardly, she stopped to look up at the sky, filled with fluffy clouds. Trunks had stopped a few steps ahead of her. Quietly, she stepped up to him.  
  
"So, why are we here?"  
  
Trunks turned his head and looked into the depths of her cool, blue eyes. Why had he dragged her off to…he looked around…well, here?  
  
"I forget."  
  
He opened his mouth to state that she could leave, when she took his hand in his. He watched shocked as she shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Ehh…that's alright." She paused to look down at her watch, "I still have an hour left for lunch. We can…" Her blue eyes met his, searching for a word.  
  
She smiled kindly.  
  
"Actually, I don't know what we can do." A soft laugh escaped her lips. "We can…hang."  
  
She held his gaze a while longer, before pulling him along the cement walkway that winded through the entire park.  
  
***  
  
It was nice. He decided. It was nice, holding her hand. Trunks followed her as she led him to a shaded spot in the park. He frowned when she took back her hand to sit cross-legged against the tree. He watched as she motioned for him to sit next to her.  
  
Trunks hesitated and looked around him before sitting down beside her. He continued to study her as she reached her hand down to the ground searching for something. Not paying very much attention to what she was saying or what she was looking for. He just looked at her lips as they moved rapidly along with her words.  
  
Then, she stopped talking. He noticed that her hand was outstretched towards him. Looking down at her open palm, he saw a small, white-brown rock. He quirked an eyebrow and raised his gaze to hers.  
  
"A rock."  
  
Marron smiled, "It's not _just_ a rock. Weren't you listening to what I was saying?"  
  
Her grin brightened as he blushed, taking the rock and mumbling a sorry.  
  
"It's like cement chalk," she stated as she drew a circle in the ground.  
  
Trunks watched as she added petals around the circle. A flower. He smirked. How Marron…right? Trunks frowned and shook his head. How can it be like Marron if he didn't even know her? It's just a flower. Maybe she doesn't even like flowers. Hell, _he_ didn't like flowers. But it's _Marron_. So, of course she likes flowers. Flowers are a "Marron" sort of thing. Or not. Maybe he shouldn't dwell on this…  
  
"…when I was younger, I would doodle on the ground with rocks 'cause I never had any cement chalk."  
  
He looked down at what she was drawing and saw a butterfly now accompanied the flower. Looking at the small stone in his hand, he shrugged and quickly scribbled something on the side. Cocking his head to the left, he asked, "What do you think this looks like?"  
  
Marron turned away from a picture and looked at the little scribble. She stared at a moment before answering.  
  
"That through all the hardships in life…there will always be joy – no matter how small."  
  
Trunks looked at her, confusion apparent on his face, "Joy?"  
  
He looked down at his drawing again, "How'd you get joy."  
  
She smiled and gestured toward his doodle, an oval with short lines sticking out around, "The sun."  
  
Cocking his head to the side again, he replied with a short "oh" before stating, "I was aiming for a smashed insect."  
  
Still smiling, she shook her head and stared straight into his eyes, "You. Are. Odd."  
  
Trunks looked at her with a boyish grin and then colored in his sun/smashed insect.  
  
Marron watched the man sitting next to him. So this was what he's like when he's not drinking. She smiled. Maybe her efforts to help him weren't all in vain. Here he was, sitting in the park with her on a beautiful day, scraping rock against cement to make funny pictures.  
  
***  
  
All he heard was the sound of birds twittering, children laughing, and the scraping of rocks. No more humming. It was better like this. No humming. No nothingness. Great. Absolutely perfect. Nothing wrong…at all. Everything was great. Marvelous. Just _marvelous._  
  
He looked at the smashed rock. He didn't even know he had tightened his grip. Doesn't matter. Marron didn't notice either. Trunks looked at her, she was staring at him. Her shiny blue eyes, just looking at him. It was a bit unnerving. Her face was thoughtful. She blushed and looked down, knowing she'd been caught.  
  
She sighed contently, "I need to go visit the little girl's room," wink, "I'll be right back."  
  
Trunks watched as she got up and jogged over to the restrooms. He, too, got up and walked towards the basketball court and watched as a couple of teenagers played. He watched the orange ball go through the hoop with a swish.   
  
Basketball.  
  
"Hey, you wanna play?"  
  
He looked at the boy. Couldn't be over sixteen. Shaking his head he replied that he'd rather just watch. The boy shrugged and ran back towards his buddies.  
  
Trunks looked around at his surroundings again. The last time he was here was thirteen years ago. He looked at the lamppost at his left. That sure was strong. And he entered the train, traveling down memory lane.  
  
He remembered the bet his father made him. It was a rather stupid bet, but it didn't seem so stupid when he was eight. Punch your father in the face and he'll take you to the park! Right. So they went to the park.  
  
~*~  
  
_ "Hey, can I play with you guys?" The little eight-year-old boy asked the ten year olds shooting baskets on the court.  
  
The tallest looked towards the voice and saw short purple haired kid. He laughed at his question and walked towards the kid. He rested his hands on his knees and looked at the boy with mock kindness.  
  
"This is a big boys game, and frankly you're just soooo small. I'm soo sorry."  
  
The ten-year-old let out another chuckle and turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Big-Head! Who're you calling SMALL?"  
  
Pause. Turn.  
  
"What did you just call me, RUNT?"  
  
"Gee, you're DEAF too?"  
  
"Don't mess with me, baby."  
  
"Aww…are you getting you're feelings hurt, big-head?"  
  
The older boy's friends soon came up from behind him.  
  
"What's with the little runt?"  
  
Trunks ground his teeth together. He was NOT a runt! A small punch from him to their stomachs would send them to the hospital and they called him the baby? But, no, he couldn't do that he promised his mother that he wouldn't hurt anyone, so…Trunks lowered his fists, unaware that he had raised them in the first place.  
  
"Aww…baby don't wanna fight anymore?"  
  
The ten-year-olds all laughed and made baby noises at him. Then, they did the STUPIDEST things, they PUSHED him down…  
  
And Vegeta was on them in half a second. He held the frightened boy up by his t-shirt collar.  
  
"You touch my son again, and you will regret it for the rest of your sorry, pathetic little life."  
  
Trunks guessed it wouldn't have been so scary if his father hadn't said it so calm and nonchalantly. The Sayian dropped the boy roughly and he ran off along with his buddies. The eight-year-old got up and dusted himself off, embarrassed that his dad had to witness him being pushed to the ground by a ten-year-old HUMAN.  
  
Trunks peered up at his father, who caught his gaze and stared back. For a while they just looked at each other, the younger one expecting to be scolded at for not fighting back or anything close to that.  
  
After a while, the elder finally gave up and barked out a "What?!"  
  
Surprised, the boy said nothing. Suddenly, they heard a faint yelling.  
  
"Over there! There! That's the guy who threatened me, Father! Go beat _him_ up!"  
  
Trunks blinked. Vegeta raised a brow. A large, very muscular man came into their view.  
  
"Well? Did you threaten _my_ son?"  
  
His voice was thick and deep. The Sayian prince glared at the man before slowly turning his back towards the large man and slowly walked off. That bulky man was too far beneath the PRINCE to even TALK to.  
  
"Hey! I'm talkin' to you," the man lifted his hand to pull the shorter man back. Once his skin made contact to Vegeta's shoulder, he found himself flying across the basketball court and hitting a metal lamppost and falling unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
_Trunks blinked as the ball made it through the net again. And his mind drifted to the last time he came to the basketball court. Those same boys were there, older of course, but there playing b-ball nonetheless. And Trunks didn't even recognize them until they spoke.   
  
~*~  
  
_He walked with his hands in his pockets. The sun was setting, mixing colors of yellow and red, creating an orange hue.  
  
Trunks sighed softly as he walked along the walkway. He had just come out of training in the gravity room and was sticky with sweat. So the cool air was nice. The sound of a ball bouncing against the ground caught his attention as he looked sadly towards the court. Not paying much attention, he kept walking straight until he was right next to the court.  
  
Pausing for a second, he shook his head, then continued to walk leisurely, trying to enjoy the evening as much as possible. He snorted, _'Yeah, right. Enjoy the evening…oh how **lovely**is…'_  
  
"Yo, man, you wanna shoot some hoops with us?"  
  
Without looking up, Trunks declined and pushed everything out of his mind. He needed a clear head right now.  
  
He stopped when a black striped orange ball rolled towards him and softly hit him in the ankle. Trunks looked up at the man who asked.  
  
"You **sure**, runt?"  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes. It was **that** guy. Soon they were all standing in front of him as **that** guy kept talking.  
  
"So where's your dad?"  
  
He said it so casually. And Trunks didn't like it.  
  
"Look, we're all sorry about what happened all those years ago. What is it? Seven years?"  
  
His hand stuck out for a shake and Trunks just stared at his palm. The older man noticed that Trunks wasn't about to move…at all and quickly dropped his hand back at his sides.  
  
"Okay, so no shake."  
  
It was quiet.  
  
"So, really, you wanna play?"  
  
Trunks stared at the man. He was a constant reminder of that day. That day he was at the park with his father. His father. The man was a constant reminder of that day. That day. Trunks turned and walked away. He didn't need to be reminded of that day. The man yelled after him.  
  
"Hey! Why you gotta be such a jerk?! I said I was sorry!" Trunks continued to walk.  
  
The seventeen year old watched as the purple haired teenager got further away and muttered under his breath, "Asshole."  
  
Trunks paused. Yes, he heard. Apparently, the older boy had no clue of his Sayian hearing. Asshole. Him. Trunks was an asshole. Okay. He accepted that. And he realized that he didn't care. He didn't care at all. In fact, he didn't care about anything. He didn't care about this park, the sun setting. He didn't care! He didn't care about his damned life! He just didn't care.  
  
At all.  
  
And the seventeen-year-old's question came back to him.  
  
'So, where's you're dad?'  
  
The question was so calm. So casual. So innocent. And he hated that it was. Just phrased so casual. So innocent. So calm. So aloof. He hated those words. Aloof. Calm. Innocent. Casual.  
  
~*~  
  
_Trunks blinked. Through the net the ball goes again.  
  
_'So, where's your dad?'  
  
_Bounce. Bounce. Swish.  
  
_'Where's your dad?'  
  
_Bounce. Swish. Bounce. Bounce.  
  
_'You're dad?'  
  
_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Swish.  
  
Trunks grit his teeth. _'Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.'  
  
_Bounce. Swish. Bounce. Bounce.  
  
His fists clenched together. _'Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce'  
  
_Bounce. Bounce.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly. _'Bouncebouncebouncebounce'  
  
_Bounce. Swish.  
  
_'Bounce bounce bounce bounce…SHUT UP!'  
  
_Bounce. Swish. Bounce. BOOM! CREAK! BANG!  
  
Glass shatters. Trunks breathes heavily and opens his eyes as his hands slowly loose the form of fists. The adolescent boys stopped shooting hoops. The ball drops from the hands of the shortest boy on the far right. They all stare in shock… "Dude!"   
  
"Trunks?" she gasped quietly at the scene as she returned.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He ignored her and took to the air. She watched as he disappeared in the distance.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked quietly to nothing.  
  
Trunks was gone, leaving Marron behind to stare questionably at the fallen lamppost, wondering what had happened in the two minutes she was gone.


End file.
